One Way Lovin'
by Seeker Sapphire
Summary: Evera Levett fancies Sirius Black and he doesn't even know it.Seeing him with other girls is killing her inside,but he continues to lead her on and let her down.Will they keep going with just a friendship or will it become so much more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction on this account. I really hope you like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as would constructive critism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Marauders, Hogwarts or anything you recognize. I do however own Evera Levett and this plot. Some snippitts may be taken from the little information J.K. gives us about the Marauders and Lily ocassionally, to make the plot flow.**

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

At first I didn't even realize I was staring. I was just waiting for the examiner to call my name and I'd started day-dreaming, but then I noticed that I was staring-no more like gazing longingly- at him.

It seemed hard to believe. I mean, he's good-looking and all, but I didn't fancy him did I?

"Lanyon, Glory; Levett, Evera; Lesley, Alexander; Lupin, Remus."

At 'Levett, Evera' I jumped, then flinched. I hated the use of my full first name. I picked up my bag and followed the other three people into the examaning room for the practical part of my Charms OWL.

Well, as you already know, my name is Evie Levett. Actually, it's Evera Haley Tannis Levett. I will not allow any one besides my mum call me that, and even then it's hard to do. It's just such a horrid name. Anyway, I'm pretty much just an ordinary girl. I like to read and write and mostly I'm a quiet person. I'm fairly thin with long light blonde hair in loose curls and deep green eyes that contrast nicely with my pale skin. I wouldn't say I'm pretty or anything. I'm just average. Average Evie.

"Madam Marchbanks is free, Miss Levett." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Hello, dear. Evera Levett is it? Yes, I know your mother. Now, I'd like you to make this tea cup dance across this desk for me.- Ah, wonderful dear! Now can you get this piece of parchment to sing?- Fantastic! -And do you think you could make this pineapple do some cartwheels for me?-Lovely, dear!"

This went on for about 10 minutes and when I walked out of the exam room I felt very pleased with myself. Just Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy and Transfiguration left now.

As I walked out onto the grounds I noticed someone walk past me, but I didn't look up to see who it was, I was headed for my favorite tree. I plopped myself down and opened my book, leaning against the broad trunk of the oak tree.

Soon I was joined by a friend of mine.

"Evie, will you quiz me in Arithmancy?" Lily Evans asked, frantically. I smiled, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Of course, Lils, but you have to quiz me, too alright?"

Lily sighed in relief.

"Sure, Evie. Thank god you're my best friend. I'm just so worried about this exam tomorrow. I really want to take NEWT Arithmancy."

"Don't worry Lils, you'll do great." I assured her. "I'm worried, too. It's a fascinating subject, but it can be so frustrating at times."

Lily nodded in agreement and handed me her copy of '_Numerology and Grammatica_'.

"Ok, Chapter one..."

When I was about to start the third chapter, we were interupted by some very loud laughter.

"Ugh. Potter and his little friends. Honestly, can't they be civil and not interupt the peace for once in their egotistical lives?" Lily complained.

"Maybe they aren't that bad Lils. I mean look at Remus. He's quiet and smart. With a friend like Remus, James and Sirius can't be _that_ bad. We all need a laugh every now and then. Perhaps we should follow suit. A day without laughter is a day wasted after all. Haven't you ever heard that saying by E.E. Cunnings?" I told her.

"No, actually, I haven't heard that saying before. I could do with a laugh though-" I guessed she realized what I'd said, because she then exclaimed "Are you insane? Follow suit of the Marauders! Have you lost all your marbles, Evie? Should I take you to St.Mungo's to get your head checked out. _Not all that bad_." She scoffed. "Potter and Black are insufferable, arrongant toe rags, Evie, even though I do admit that Remus is my friend."

"Chill Lils. I'm just saying. What do you say we go inside and eat. Dinner's just started."

Lily and I gathered up our books and walked slowly to the castle, chatting about the Arithmancy exam we had tomorrow. When we reached the great doors to the castle entrance hall, I paused and glance back.

My heart fluttered a little in my chest as I saw him laughing. His hair ruffled by the slight breeze, and a wide smile on his face.

In a few days time I wouldn't have to see him at all. I'd have the whole summer to forget about him and by the time I came back he'd mean nothing.

I didn't fancy him. I mean I couldn't, could I?

No. No, definately not.

I, Evera Haley Tannis Levett, did NOT fancy Sirius Black.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

****

I know it's short, but this is only the first chapter and this is all I wanted to put there. The next chapter will start in 6th year.

These are some things I'd like you to know:

1)each chapter will be short - medium in length, depending on how I want to express the characters or cliff-hang the ending.

2)I will try to update everyday, now that it's summer holidays.

3)I will post author's notes if for some reason the post is delayed.

A/N: I will not be home for the next two days as I will be dropping my brother off at the airport in town. I will bring a note book and a pen to write some more chapters and I will type and post then when I get back home and settled away.

Thank you!

Seeker Sapphire


	2. Chapter 2

Late summer arrived quite suddenly this year. I was hoping when I woke up this morning that it was a dream and that'd I had some time left before I had to go back to Hogwarts, but sadly that was not the truth.

Mum was working today, again (she's a Healer and is always busy), and Dad's still in South America with Gringotts, going through Aztec temples and Mayan ruins (he's a curse-breaker), so my brother and two of his friends are taking me to Kings Cross Station today.

"You drive like an old lady. Can't you hurry it up a bit? I told Lily I'd meet her on Platform 9 at 10:30 and it's already 10 after." I scolded my older brother. He smiled, but sped up a bit just the same.

My brother's name is Jasper Levett. He's 22 years old, tall, muscular and handsome. He's got blonde hair that flops gracefully into his eyes and curls round his ears, with dark green eyes. (I don't know what it is with my family, but the majority of us have dark green eyes or dark eyes in general.) Jasper, known as Jas to me, plays Keeper for the Chudley Canons, who seem to come round our house a lot, now I think about it. Must be mum's great cooking or the huge yard to we have to practice quidditch in.

Cameron Lewis, also 22 years old, was average height and fair-skinned with black hair and coffee colored eyes, that always seemed to be laughing. He was quite the looker, even I admit, and Cam is like another brother to me. Cam plays seeker for the Chudley Canons.

Leon Carter is the same age as Jas and Cam, 22. He's tall with dark-brown hair and bright blue eyes. You can tell just by looking at him that he's an athlete. He's not overly muscular, but a good muscular, like Jas and Cam. He plays Chaser for the Chudley Canons, but he used to play for Puddlemere United, before he transferred.

Leon and Cam are like brothers to me, as Jas has been friends with them since they'd all started Hogwarts, so I've grown up with them. When they'd left Hogwarts they'd decided to be professional quidditch players and it was only a stroke of luck that Jas and Cam got in together and that Leon got transferred two years later.

"Evie, we're here." Leon said, startling me. I'd fallen asleep. Oh bubble! I'd fallen asleep!

(A/N: I love that saying! "oh bubble" lol.)

I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes, while climbing out of the car and before I knew it I was being lifted up into the air.

"Argh. Cameron Rowan Lewis, put me down!" I shreiked.

Cameron smirked, "No. I don't think I will."

"Well, if you're going to carry me, take me piggy back. Potato-sacking is not pleasant, seeing as my face is dangerously close to your huge arse."

Thank Merlin Cam let my get on his back instead. I was about to take a fit, and his butt was very close to my face, eww.

"Lily!" I cried, when I caught sight of my best friend. She turned and her long dark red hair swished over her shoulders.

"Evie!" she exclaimed. "Why aren't you walking?"

"Cam here likes to carry me, don't you Cam?" I asked, patting Cameron's head like a dogs.

"Not so sure anymore. You're heavy, Zip." Cam grumbled.

Zip was the teams nickname for me.

"Get used to it. You got yourself into this." I retorted. Leon and Jasper who had just stopped laughing, started again.

"C'mon Lily, let's get a compartment on the train."

Lily, Cam, Leon, Jasper and I made our way onto the platform where I finally got down from Cam's back.

"You need to lose weight, Zip." he remarked, playfully.

"You need to gain some muscle, Cam." I said sweetly. We all laughed and Leon helped me put my truck on the train.

"Bye guys. I'm going to miss you. See you at Christmas and I'll be home for your game during Easter." I said, hugging each boy in turn.

"See you at Christmas, Zip." Jasper said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"Later, Zip. Have a good term. See you during Christmas." said Leon, and he too, gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Keep in touch, Zip. See you at Christmas." Cam said kissing me on the forehead and giving me a hug.

Then Leon whispered in my ear, "Let me know if you make the Quidditch team." he winked and then all three of them were gone.

As I turned to walk onto the train where Lily was waiting for me in our compartment, I got ambushed by some boys.

"That was-blimey-that-here-_how do you know them?_" James Potter said that. I laughed.

"Pardon?"

"_That was half the Chudley Canons team. How do you know them?_" he repeated.

"Oh. I've known them all since I was 5. Cameron Lewis and Leon Carter are really good friends of mine and Jasper Levett is my brother. I'm Evie Levett." I explained, holding out my hand. James took it.

"James Potter." his eyes were wide.

"I'm Sirius Black. Jasper Levett, keeper for the Canons is your brother?" Sirius said, shaking my hand.

This made me laugh even more.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Leave her alone. She doesn't need to be ambushed by you lot." Remus said appearing out of thin air.

"Thanks Remus." I said, warmly.

"No problem." He smiled.

"Well I'll see you all later, then. Lily's waiting for me." I explained.

"Yeah, see you then." James nodded.

"Looking forward to it." And that was Sirius.

Sirius Black said he was looking forward to seeing me again. Oh my god. My heart pounded against my chest.

I guess summer didn't help, I didn't forget and he didn't mean nothing.

It's official. I think I do fancy Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I'm really really really sorry. I don't know how many people have been reading this, but please review if you are. **

**Mera-Mera-Ookami: Thank you so much. And because you are the only one that reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Seeker Sapphire**

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB**

"Hi Lily. Sorry about keeping you waiting." I said, smiling. Lily stared.

"I saw Potter and Black ambush you. What was that about?" she asked, looking sour. She still didn't like James after he picked on Snape last year and embarrassed him. Come to think of it, she not on good terms with Snape anymore either.

"Oh. They were just excited. Jasper, Cameron and Leon are Quidditch players. For the Canons. They wanted to know how I knew them." I explained simply.

"Uh huh." Lily said. She had one of those looks on her face like she knew there was more to it, but she picked up a book and fell silent. I followed suit, taking a new book out of my bag. It was one I'd bought 2 days ago and hadn't had the chance to read, yet. It was a muggle book called _The Outsiders _by some person called 'S.E. Hinton.'

'_When I stepped out in to the bright sunlight from the darkness of tghe movie house...'_

I guess I was still tired, because I'd fallen back to sleep. Before I knew it Lily was shaking me awake, mumbling out putting on our uniforms as she rubbed her eyes. I guess she'd fallen asleep as well.

Lily and I sleepily changed into the uniform skirt, button-down shirt, sweater vest, tie, knee-socks and robe, before dropping back down on our seats and dosing off for a few more minutes.

"Evie, wake up." someone was shaking me again. "Evie come on. Evera, get up." No, I was too tired, too warm. I didn't want to.

"Evera Hal-" My eyes snapped open.

"Don't use my full name." Lily smiled.

"Glad to see your awake. Now come on. We're in Hogsmeade, now." I sat up quickly.

"Hogsmeade? Already?" I asked, gathering my book and shoving it in my bag. I smoothed down my shirt and robe and joined the que off the train.

"You slept the whole way. Mind you I slept through most of it, too." Lily said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the nearest carriage. Unfortunately it was the only one left and it was already occupied.

By the Marauders.

"No, Evie. We can't sit with them. Are you insane? We can walk. Evie, no!" Lily frantically whispered in my ear, but it was too late. It was rather cold and I didn't want to walk all the way to Hogwarts, so I jumped in.

"I hope you don't mind us joining you?" I asked, looking from Remus, to James, to Sirius and some chubby little kid that follows them around, whose name has fled my mind.

"Not at all." James said, winking at Lily. She rolled her eyes and scowled. He certainly is smitten.

"If it were my choice, Potter, I would've walked." Lily retorted, exasperated with James' behavior.

I stiffled a laugh. Lily glared.

"How did you do on your OWLs Remus?" I asked, making small talk.

"Oh." He looked surprised that I had addresses him. "I did alright. O in everything."

"That's great, Remus." I smiled.

"And how did you do, Evie?" Sirius asked. I can't say I wasn't startled, because I was and my heart started pounding. He was actually paying attention to me.

"Uh. I got 12 'Outstanding's" I told him. I know. I loaded myself down with taking 12 different subjects, but at least this way I could be anything I wanted. That's how mum looks at it, but I think she's kind of hoping I decide to become a Healer.

"Genius." Sirius laughed. I blushed.

"How did you do then, Sirius?" I asked, shyly.

"All O's, like Jamsie, here. Peter failed Potions, History of Magic and Divination. Skived through on everything else though." Sirius said, jerking his thumb at the chubby blonde boy. So his name was Peter. I'll have to remember that.

"Good job, then."

We rod the rest of the ride in mostly silence, with the exception of "Go out with me, Evans?" and Lily screaming back, "Potter, I swear to Merlin if you ask me once more I will drown you in the lake!"

Sometimes she scares me. She really does.

"Now, your beds await you as warm and comfortable as you can imagine." Dumbledore announce merrily to the school after many helpings of the wonderful feast. "Off you go then. We need you rested so you can fill your minds with knowledge tomorrow."

The scrapping of the bences was deafing.

Lily and I left the hall. She didn't have to lead the first years to the Common room this year. We made our way up over several staircases before finally stopping in front the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Bertie Botts." Lily answered and the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room.

Lily and I walked up the stone stair case to the girls dorms. They were empty. Marlene, Alice and Dorcas weren't in yet. I peeled off my robes and pulled on my pajama bottoms and a too short tank top, that I bought last summer, but out grew it.

"Good night, Lils." I said, climbing into bed and yawning.

"Night, Evie." Lily yawned and pulled the covers up to her neck.

I rolled over onto my stomach and folded my arms underneath my head.

Only one thought rang through my mind as sleep took over.

_I wonder if Lily and I have any classes together?_


End file.
